You Are My Sweetest Downfall
by BandBelong
Summary: Brennan's jealousy gets the best of her when she realizes that Booth is really the one for her...will he figure it out in time? I hope its not too OOC, but its 2 challenge for CBC...jealousy oneshot...enjoy....


**My 2nd CBC challenge...has to envolve jealousy...and I thought Brennan being jealous would be interesting...enjoy ;)**

Envy.

It's a strange emotion. It bubbles up when you least expect it. Hits you like a 10 ton truck to the heart. It makes you forget things. Clouds your mind. You vision blurs, you heart beats at 100 miles per minute. You can't control it. It takes you over, and in that moment, you only want one thing.

Him.

Temperance Brennan hated herself for feeling it when he walked in with her. Partners weren't supposed to feel that. The sudden burst of anger and passion and sadness. She watched as Booth pulled the tall young women through the doors, an arm guiding her carefully.

_Partners also aren't supposed to flaunt their gorgeous blond girlfriends in front of me._

Her eyes followed in curiosity as he scanned the lab platform, the dark eyes she looked into so many times, searching for one person, and one person only.

_Me._

Brennan took a step backward, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see her, but she was still at a perfect vantage point to observe while Angela amicably chatted it up with Booth and the mystery women Brennan already wanted to shoot in the head.

_Please Angela, don't tell him I'm here._

She winced as Angela pointed to her office. Looking around, her eyes searched for somewhere to hide. Unfortunately, there was no where. Her heart already thumping like a hammer in her chest, she settled on checking her reflection in the glass, pulling her dark hair out of its ponytail, letting the newly grown out waves cascade messily down her shoulders. Thank god she'd worn her good jeans today. The tighter pair that made her legs look even longer then they already were, if that was possible.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to look casual as if she hadn't been intently stalking when she heard Booth call her name.

"Bones! Hey Bones, you in there?"

His voice was quickly followed by his muscular form entering her office, the women following diligently behind like a puppy dog. She swallowed, glaring at him, trying to regain some semblance of normality between them.

"Booth you don't have to shout, I'm right here."

His face broke into a wide smile when he saw her, and she smiled back hesitantly before shooting daggers at the blond standing next to him. That should be here. She wanted to be with him. Not all alone stalking him from her office.

_I shouldn't want that, but I do. I want Booth so much. Not exactly good timing._

"Hey Bones, I'm glad you're here," He dropped the quite formidable stack of paperwork that he was holding on her desk, wincing at its loud thunk.

"This is the paperwork from the Hayden case that we haven't done together. I thought if you have time you could finish some of it up."

"Ok." She nodded; trying her best not to blurt out everything she was feeling right there. He whispered something to the women, and Brennan immediately felt the jealously shoot through her veins as the women smiled at Booth and stepped forward.

"And I wanted you to meet, um Lily. Lily Williamson this is my partner Temperance Brennan, Bones this is Lily." Brennan smiled inwardly that Booth had skipped calling her his girlfriend, before extending her hand.

Brennan shook her hand, not making eye contact. She knew she was behaving like a 5 year old, but as she quickly looked over Lily's long fair hair, sparkling amber eyes, and model-thin body she felt and involuntary wave of sadness wash over her.

She felt underdressed and out of place wearing jeans, Converse, and her ratty old sweatshirt. It was December, and the lab had been feeling like the Artic circle. It was Friday night anyway and usually she wouldn't mind, although compared to the short scoop neck black dress that wash hugging Lily's every curve, she couldn't have felt worse.

The only thing that was making her feel sicker was Booth's apparent choice in women. Complete opposites of her. Golden hair, almond eyes, bronzed skin. It made her feel even more pulled away from him, because it was clear that he definitely wasn't interested in her. She was **not** his "type".

_He doesn't want to be with me._

"Hi Dr. Brennan. It's so nice to finally meet you. Seeley just won't shut up about you." Lily playfully elbowed Booth in the ribs, who seemed to be engrossed in trying to look anywhere but at her.

_Booth talks about me? _She blushed furiously, wishing that she wasn't.

Booth never had mentioned Lily, and Brennan didn't know how to respond. She wasn't exactly good at making conversation. All she wanted was for them to leave so she could be alone to cry.

"Nice to meet you too." Brennan replied awkwardly.

Booth looked between the two women. You could cut the tension with a knife. He tried to catch Brennan's eyes, but she turned away quickly, and his stomach dropped slightly. When she wouldn't look at him, he knew something was bothering her.

He glanced down at his watch without even looking at the time. As he finally found her eyes, he could see more then one emotion brewing underneath. She looked quite upset actually. He felt bad leaving her. He didn't really want to.

"Well we should go. Bones you have the paperwork, and I'll see you on Monday?"

She nodded, still refusing to look at him. She wished he would just go so she wouldn't have to be so damn envious of his Barbie of a date. She hated that she felt so jealous of someone that usually she would have despised.

He turned to leave, but as they made their way to the doorway, he whispered something to Lily, and she nodded, her heels clicking on the Jeffersonian floor as she left the building.

Brennan was surprised when Booth didn't follow her; instead he turned to her, his eyes soft. She breathed in quickly, forgetting to exhale as he moved towards her, their bodies close.

"Are you ok?"

She looked down, trying to ignore how much she wished that he would just stay.

"I'm fine."

He slid his knuckles under her chin, tilting her face to look at him. Damn him for doing the one thing that she couldn't resist.

"Hey, look at me Bones."

She bit her lip, and looked up at him, wishing that she wasn't on the verge of tears. This was just Booth. Nothing less, and nothing more. She didn't have to cry in front of him.

"What?"

"You look upset, that's all."

She took a step back from him, jamming her hands into the pocket of her sweatshirt. She couldn't deal with being so close to him. Not when he had his perfect whatever-she-was waiting outside for him. There wasn't a chance for them. Not tonight.

"Well I'm fine Booth, honestly. You don't want to keep Lily waiting."

He took a step backward from her, and she could see the hurt in his eyes. She didn't want to push him away, but she wasn't exactly in the mood to talk when he was going to spend the night with someone else. Not that she had priority on him; she was just used to him being with her and only her.

"Ok. I'll see you later Bones."

He turned on his heel, striding out of her office as quickly as he had come. She waited till he was well around the corner to let the hot tears spill out of her eyes. She didn't even know why she was crying. They weren't even a couple. And till now, she hadn't thought she wanted to be one.

Leaning against her desk for support she wiped away the tears, trying to get her breath back. She didn't want to stand here while the rest of the Medico-Legal lab watched Booth leave her alone.

Her eyes scanned the large office for somewhere, anywhere where she could be alone. She almost smiled when she saw the supply closet on the far wall. It wasn't logical, but as she pulled open the door, sliding her back down the far wall among the mops and brooms, and closing the door behind her, the darkness was comforting. She could barely see her hand in front of her face, but that was all she wanted.

She wiped at the tears, not liking that she was crying. She rarely cried, and it was a rare occasion that it was about a man, but lately she'd been finding that a lot of things were about Booth.

Just as she was about to pull herself off the floor for a more favorable atmosphere, possibly her apartment and a glass of wine, or the fresh remains she had allowed Zach to take over, she heard footsteps entering her office. It was probably Angela, and she wasn't exactly in the mood to talk. She held her breath, willing them to go away.

Unfortunately she felt the footsteps coming closer to the door and suddenly light flooded her dark hideaway, making her cover her eyes. She expected to see Angela or Cam, but as her eyes adjusted to the light, she could make out Booth's tall silhouette. What was he doing back here?

"Booth?" This felt like some sort of weird dream. She was hiding in the closet, and Booth was back. With her.

"I wouldn't have taken you for the Hide and Seek type Bones." She could see the playful grin dancing across his face, and she had to smile.

"I'm not, I was...what are you doing back here? Where's Lily?"

To her surprise, he moved a sat down next to her, closing the door behind them. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his body next to hers, their heated chemistry sizzling between them. For a second the closet was flooded with inky darkness, but in seconds her eyes adjusted and she just could make out his face and his eyes shining in the dark.

He turned to face her, and she bit her lip, glad that he couldn't make out the details of her face. They were almost even now.

"I realized there was somewhere else I needed to be."

His eyes met hers, and she wondered whether he was saying what she thought.

"With someone else." His voice was husky as he reached over, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear carefully.

"Oh."

"And I realized that she's the one I need. She's everything I want, I've wanted for so long. It was hard for me to figure that out, but I'm here. And I don't intend on leaving anytime soon."

"Don't." She whispered huskily as his fingers traced her jaw carefully. She swallowed as he drew her face closer, pulling her lips to his. The kiss was sweet and soft, and Brennan kissed him back, letting his tongue explore her lips and gain the entry it so desperately craved. She moaned softly against his lips and she could feel him smile as she pulled him closer to her.

She only pulled back when her lungs were screaming for air. She reached up to touch her tingling lips. She smiled at him through the darkness as she caught her breath.

"That was…" She trailed off, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Not enough. Come here." He hooked his hand around her neck, crashing his lips against hers again. She sucked on his bottom lip softly, this time eliciting a groan from Booth. This time as they pulled back, he didn't let her move away, their bodies still touching.

"Booth, I feel like this is right. For the first time. Like I'm supposed to be with you."

She could see his eyes studying her intently in the darkness. "You are."

He leaned in, kissing her softly. "And you know…I never would have taken you for the jealous type."

She smiled again. "Me neither. But there are a lot of things that you make me do that I don't understand."

He kissed her again fiercely, never wanting to let go. "That goes both ways."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled mischievously, as she leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around her tightly. She was finally with the one she wanted. In the middle of a dark supply closet, in the back of her office.

Envy makes you do crazy things. But luckily, you don't always regret them.

**I want Booth in the closet...that sounded bad...tell the button ;P**


End file.
